ultimate_megomniverse_10_wars_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Tetramands
The Tetramands are an alien species from the desert planet Khoros. Appearance Tetramands are a buff and bulky species. Most Tetramands are red, but blue and brown ones have been seen. Tetramands have spikes on their arms, and sometimes on their heads. They have two front toes on each foot. Tetramands appear to have an additional set of smaller pectoral muscles below their primary set to help move their second set of arms. Some Tetramands have black hair which becomes grey when they are older, but most Tetramands lack hair. Younger Tetramands are skinnier than adults, and have disproportionately larger eyes and heads. Gallery Behavior Generally speaking, Tetramands are aggressive, and not at all reluctant to use violence. Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband. As a Tetramandian custom, the bride collects four items before a wedding: "Something conquered, something bruised, something severed, and something blue." Tetramands are not very amicable towards outsiders, as in the case of Kevin when he went to get one of their Tetramand Engine Blocks for his car. Initially, he was refused, until he agreed to marry Princess Looma in three years, after which he was allowed to have the Engine Block. Tetramands are very strict in the upholding of their laws; an offender whose crime was merely jumping the turnstiles at an auto show was buried up to his neck in sand. According to Kevin, Tetramands are not big on exceptions, even to other law enforcement officers like the Plumbers. Tetramands have a unique way to ultimately decide court cases; fight. Tetramands get to fight with their accusers in a battle arena and the winner of the Tetramand Trial of Combat wins the case. There is nothing in the rules that states that the person must stay a Tetramand. Powers and Abilities Tetramands have four very muscular arms. Due to this, Tetramands have a considerable advantage in close hand-to-hand combat. While not really martial artists, Tetramands have developed an arsenal of specialized maneuvers that make use of their prodigious physiology, with a heavy emphasis on power blows and grappling holds, and they are able to use a variety of melee and ranged-weapons simultaneously. A favorite move is a sonic wave that is produced by smashing together all four hands concurrently. Tetramands have dense, armor-plated skin, giving them resistance to damage and immunity to fire. With their incredibly strong legs, a Tetramand can jump at a height of several stories. Technology Tetramands make the toughest and most durable engines in the galaxy. According to Matt Wayne, "Tetramands seem fairly Bronze Age-y for their level of technology". Weaknesses If a Tetramand is infected with an Earth cold virus, they become significantly weakened in strength and agility, and they get hives under their armpits. A Tetramand's size makes them easy targets. Notable Tetramands *Four Arms (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Tetramand) **Handy Man *Tini *Incarcecon Prisoner *Kolar *Gorvan **Gorvan (Alternate Timeline) *Looma Red Wind *Gar Red Wind *Tetramand Priest *Bahrvad *Tetramand citizens of Khoros *Manny's donor (The Rooters of All Evil) Notable Tetramand Hybrids *Manny Armstrong (½ Human) *Stink Arms (½ Lepidopterran) *Fourmungousaur (½ Vaxasaurian) *Tetramand Kevin (½ Osmosian) *Kevin 11 (1/11 Tetramand) *Ultimate Kevin (part Tetramand) Etymology Tetramand is made of two Greek words "tetra", meaning four, and "mand" meaning arms. Thus, it literally means Four Arms. References Trivia *According to Retaliator, the pyramids were built by Tetramands. **However, this was proven wrong in Fight at the Museum, where an ancient stone tablet shows they were in fact built by humans with the "help" of Blukic and Driba. *The Shokans from the Mortal Kombat series share some similarities with Tetramands, two toes, four arms and amazing strength. Category:Tetramands Category:Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Sapient Species